Document WO-00/48,709 provides a method for separating and collecting the CO2 present in the fumes. The method consists in cooling the fumes from a gas turbine, in compressing the cooled fumes, in separating the CO2 from the cooled compressed fumes and in heating, then in expanding the fumes depleted in CO2.
The method disclosed by document WO-00/48,709 allows to reduce the energy consumption required to separate and collect the CO2 contained in the fumes. However, this method does not aim to recover all of the energy available in the fumes at the gas turbine outlet.
The present invention aims to improve the method disclosed in document WO-00/48,709 and notably to improve recovery of the energy available in the fumes.